The Assassin
by Assassin4life
Summary: Since they were born their destines have been intertwined, set on a path chosen by the clockmaster. One was a murderer killing for the greater good, the other a hero fighting for the greater good. Both had the same goals but two very different methods, so what happens when The Blade of a Justifiable Killer meets The Conviction of a Righteous Hero? Expect the unexpected.
1. Prologue

**Hey people of Fanfiction I'm Assassin4life here with my first fanfiction. It is a Danny Phantom and Assassin's Creed crossover centered around my Assassin's Creed OC and Danny with the usual side characters. Phantom Planet never happened in this and there is some mild cursing and violence so you've been warned.**

**EDIT (4/7/13): Rewrote the chapter a bit.**

**EDIT (10/16/13): Changed Dialogue and cut down descriptions. Also characterized my Original Character a bit more.**

**EDIT (12/13/13): Fixed up some errors.**

_**DISCLAIMER FOR STORY: I DO NOT NOR EVER WILL OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ASSASSIN'S CREED. THEY ARE THE PRODUCTS OF THE GENIUS MINDS OF EVERYONE AT UBISOFT AND BUTCH HARTMAN.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>The Assassin<em>**

_Prologue_

_**Somewhere in the Ghost Zone…**_

"He is growing restless!" Said a being with one large eye.

"You must stop him before he cracks under the pressure!" Another said looking almost exactly like the other.

"You are losing your control over him!" The two said this at the same time; there were three unearthly beings inside a room filled with various degrees of clocks. Ticktock, ticktock they went if you stayed there for too long you would slowly grow insane from the constant noise.

"That is the problem with you Observers all you do is observe. You must learn to wait and listen. He will not crack under the pressure." Said Clockwork, the master of time, the being who sees and knows all, and one of the oldest ghosts in the Ghost Zone. Himself and two observers were overlooking a big portal in the shape of a clock, where there was a battle taking place between a ghost wearing a black and white jumpsuit with a white D and a black P inside on his chest, his opponent was a big ghost wearing a high-tech suit of armor of sorts and had flaming green hair with a small flaming beard and a skull necklace.

The ghost with the black and white jumpsuit was getting beaten and knocked left and right, endlessly being pounded by punches. The metallic ghost grabbed the white haired teen by his legs and swung him around until he threw him right onto the pavement below. There were two other people there, running after the ghost with the jumpsuit. They tried helping him up until the armored ghost came floating right in front of the group, a smirk along his face. He knew that this battle was won and he caught his prey, until a blue beam enveloped him and sent him away into a thermos of sort the lid being closed by a girl with orange hair. The four smiled at each other for a second when another ghost shortly attacked right after the last, the four entering into battle again.

"Do you not see what is happening?" Asked the first Observer

"He is becoming overwhelmed!" Stated the second

"You know what is coming!"

"You must stop him at once!" Said both.

"Do not worry yourselves from such petty things," The Master of Time then went over away from the portal and closer towards the two one-eyed beings, "Everything is well and everything is as it should be. It's all going to be fine."

"Alright Clockwork but know this…"

"You have been warned." Said both as they soon exited Clockwork's lair. As soon as he was left alone Clockwork gave a sigh, contemplating what to do. He was actually lying when he said all is well. His usually all-knowing demeanor was crushed, for once in all of his countless centuries of being the Master of Time he did not know what was going to happen nor did he know the danger ahead, and most of all he did not know what to do. Clockwork was, to put it simply, annoyed. The quietness inside the massive citadel did not help his predicament and neither did the constant tic of the clocks. To top the icing on the metaphorical cake a soft clicking noise came from a corner of the room quickly getting on Clockwork's nerves.

There was another click and a sound of a blade being unsheathed. _Click._ The click came again and the sound of a blade sheathing back. _Click. __Click. Click. Click. _The sound lasted for what seemed ages, adding on to the effect of the annoying Ticking sound it was very...aggravating.

"Would you please stop that?" Clockwork asked, his tone irradiated and highly annoyed.

"No need to get annoyed Clockwork. I was just bored." There was a mysterious man - around the age of 16 - standing in a very dark corner of the room, his face was overshadowed by a dark hood and mouth-mask, the only thing visible being a necklace with a red pendant. The pendant was beautifully crafted being a very deep dark red with small tints of black, along the bottom of the necklace was six woods engraved into the steel: _Nothing is true, Everything is permitted._

The boy was dressed in a long, black, double breasted pea coat that went down to his knees. It had white lining along the hems of the coat and the collar was open and slightly popped, revealing red velvet inside. Attached was a black hood with the same color scheme of the coat. He also had knee-high, brown leather boots. The stranger was armed as well having enough weapons to take down a small army, various knives along his person and a sword strapped across his back. Along his waist were many pouches and along the back of his waist were two white pistols crisscrossing in their holsters.

The teen was staring at a bracer along his left wrist stretching to his elbow, he had a closed fist and his wrist slightly tilted making way for a blade, the weapon was locked in place for a moment until it retracted back into the bracer.

"Just please stop. I brought you here for a reason. No matter how adamant you were in leaving."

The man scoffed at the ghost's words, his emotions hidden in darkness

Clockwork gave a sigh and turned to face the stranger. "Drop the facade. You need not to remain so stoic while in my presence."

"I will do so only when I know I can trust you." Growled out the teen, his baritone voice odd for someone so young.

"Oh you will. All it takes is time, which I have an endless amount of."

"Remind me why I shouldn't kill you now and be on my merry way?"

"Because I need you and you need me. Against my better judgement I have shown you a small glimpse of the future, now it's up to you as to how you will proceed."

The teen gave a sigh and walked away from the pillar he was leaning against going straight towards Clockwork. He stared the ghost down for a moment looking like a hunter sizing up his pray.

"If you were alive you would have made an excellent addition to the Brotherhood, what with your obsession with secrets."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Besides I do not agree with the...ideals your order imposes. I wouldn't have made it far in the hierarchy." Said Clockwork, a small smile sprawled along his face and earning another scoff from the hooded figure.

He flew away from the teen and went over to a wall with many pendants on it all of them shaped in a gear and had the initials CW on them. He grabbed one of the wall and opened a panel on the back, crossing wires and configuring buttons on it. He finally closed the panel and handed the pendant to the stranger. Clockwork then pushed a purple button next to the pendants that revealed a panel with a single green vial, he bottled it and handed that one to him as well.

"I made some changes to this pendent. normally it only allows for a short amount of time in the desired place of history or realm. But now it should let you stay in this universe for as long as you need, so long you have it with you. I am also giving you this," Clockwork held up the green concoction in front of him "it is made out of ectoplasm along with some other special ingredients. You only have one so use it wisely."

"What does it do?" He asked.

"It will be revealed in time." Clockwork and the teen looked back at the portal where the ghost child was fighting a third enemy. The third ghost was about to win until him and his comrades all fired at the ghost at the same time effectively putting it out of commission. Two blue rings appeared at the child's waist going around him until it turned him back into a human, himself and company walking home."It seems you are safe to leave but just in case I will make it nightfall." The image within the portal began to change being replaced with the same one, yet darker. "Now go. But before you do make sure to get rid of that outfit and weapons it will bring unwanted attention."

"Anything else I should worry about?"

"I can't tell you everything about the future now can I?" Clockwork held a mysterious and forbidding tone when he spoke those last words, having a playful smile.

The boy gave a short chuckle at his response. "Very well Clockwork I'll do what you ask of me. But after this expect nothing more from me or the Brotherhood."

"Fair enough."

He pulled out a small orb-like object from one of his coat pockets and tossed it into the air, the orb seemingly about to fall until it started to float, hovering over the child's head. The bottom of the orb then opened up, a holographic tube surrounding his body. His coat and weapons were now gone being replaced by a black and red hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the jacket being zipped halfway. He had a white t-shirt on with a red tribal eagle printed upon it. He also wore a pair of black cargo pants with many zippers and a silver chain hanging from the side of his pants, finally he was wearing a pair of dark brown leather boots.

He lastly had a white, silk, one strap backpack with a square design; it had red velvet on the inside of it and many more zippers. All that was left was the bracer with the hidden blade attached to it, he flipped his forearm over and waved his hand over a small red insignia and slowly the bracer was retracted piece by piece until all that was left was a black leather wristband with metal covering, engraved on the metal was the insignia that his bracer held.

The teen tore off the strands of Clockwork's pendant as well as removing the Assassin symbol from his necklace switching the two. He placed the cog on the chain necklace and attached his orders symbol on the chain on the side of his pants, the insignia twirling as he walked towards the portal. He gazed into the green mass for a moment, the portal towering above him menacingly.

"Try not to cause too much trouble there Dante. I don't want to have to deal with the observants bearing down my neck. You know how annoying they can be."

Giving a smirk and a light chuckle Dante jumped through the portal, not once turning back.

"The clock is ticking, the pendulum has been put into motion and the fates have finally weaved those two threads at last. This is going to be interesting. Quite interesting indeed." With that final note the purple robed ghost left the strange scene after looking at the portal for one last time, images flashing before it. The flashing finally stopped on an image of a white-haired as well as a black-clad man standing side by side, a shadow looming above them with a long and sharp smile.


	2. Chapter One: Welcome to Amity Park

**Edit (6/24/14):**** Fixed up some mistakes and cut some stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>The Assassin<em>**

_Chapter One: Welcome to Amity Park_

Uploaded: June 25, 2012

Narrators POV

"I think it's time I finished you off whelp!" It was early morning, around six o'clock, and snow was slowly falling from the bleak clouds above Amity Park. They were reason enough to suspect it was going to be a bad day there was no sunrise in the distance, just adding to the suspiciousness of a bad day, if the residents of this small town were awake they would notice a battle being taken place in the skies above…but it was more like a chase than a battle.

"Can't you ghost just leave me alone!" Said the person who was being chased by, apparently, a ghost. The chaser, or rather hunter as it is more fitting for the ghost, has a flaming electric green Mohawk with a small flaming electric green beard. The ghost was in a suit of armor on both sides of his shoulder was a shoulder plate with silver spikes sticking out from it, he wore a black muscle shirt with an electric green skull bulging from it, black lines were pulsing throughout the skull which four tubes were connected to it spreading along the armor. The hunter had black gauntlets with electric green lines running along them pulsating with energy or ectoplasm as the case may be. He had a black belt on with an electric green S on the front and, like the gauntlets; it was pulsing with electric green lines. The last thing he had on was a pair of black pants with steel black plates on the sides of his legs, also having electric green lines running through them and a pair of black combat boots.

"Afraid not Phantom." The one being chased, Phantom, flew away from his enemy dodging and weaving around the urban setting.

"Skulker would you just leave me alone! You and all the other ghost are getting on my final nerve!" With that Phantom flew even faster and Skulker quickly followed, the hunter pressing a button on his gauntlet where a pack of missiles erupted from the hunters shoulder, sending eight of them to his prey. Phantom quickly dodged the missiles doing barrel rolls and flips in the air but as they flew past him the sides of the missiles flapped open sending countless, small, spinning blades towards him. Phantom ducked below the blades on the same level as the town's streets but the blades kept following him every twist, turn, and flip he toke the blades would not let up…they were relentless! Phantom finally gave up and skidded to a halt, throwing up an ecto-shield to defend against the spinning blades but was futile has the blades just cut through the shield, at least 7 cutting Phantom on the arms, legs, and torso, him falling to the ground with fatigue

"You like the upgrades _boy_? I think they are fitting for a prey so elusive such as you." The hunter was hovering above Phantom with a smirk across his robotic mouth, ectoplasm with small specks of red were oozing out of his wounds.

"And yet you still can't stop Ember from dumping your robotic butt."

"What did she tell you? I dumped her!" Yelled the ghost in defense.

"Suuuuuure you did Skulker keep telling yourself that." Unbeknownst to the hunter was that Phantom was slowly reaching for a thin device on his belt, pulling out a silver rod with a small green button on it, looking much like one of the thermos on his waist.

"Well whatever! It doesn't matter anymore once I have your pelt at the foot of my bed! She'll take me back…eventually."

"Emphasis on eventually, and not before I slam you into the thermos!" Danny pressed the button on the short rod extending it at both ends, one end of the rod had a long, green glowing scythe at the other was a very sharp arrowhead which was glowing green as well. The weapon was overall 6 feet long, the rod being 6 and the arrowhead added a few extra inches while the scythe extended a yard away from the rod. Phantom swung at Skulker with the scythe effectively cutting one of his legs from under him. He struck again, twirling the blade and cutting off both of the hunters hands, he then attacked with the arrowhead spike at his electric green skull disabling Sulkers' power source. He was now on his knees – or knee to be precise – and looked up at Phantom.

Skulker laughed a small chuckle. "Looks like I'm not the only one with upgrades."

"What you didn't think I would have some new tricks up my sleeve?"

"They'll be futile ghost child! Just you waaaaiiiitttt!" Skulker's voice became distorted as he was sucked into the thermos until his voice was heard no more.

"Whatever you say Skulker." He stared at the thermos for a moment until he tossed it into the air and caught it, strapping it back onto his belt. "Whatever you say"

"Danny get up time for school!" There was a yell within a house with a huge neon sign, atop the red brick building was a sort of headquarters with antennas and many alien like technology on top of it, from just a short look at the place you would think it was the entrance to Area 51.

"Oh right mom…MOM!" Phantom flew inside the brick building into a room with space posters, model rocket ships, and blue walls. There was a bed in the middle of the room right next to the window and off to the side of the wall was a computer desk with papers littered around the computer screen there was also an open closet revealing t-shirts and jeans that all looked the same. "Danny I swear if you were up late ghost hunting you are in…"

Just then there was a blinding flash of white light as two rings went separate around the ghosts waist one going up the other going down the famous, or infamous if you have a different perspective, Danny Phantom was gone in his place was relatively 'normal' high schooler Danny Fenton. Danny quickly took of his shoes and jumped onto his bed-which looked like it hasn't been touched in days-pretending to be asleep.

"So much trou-" Danny's mother opened his bedroom door, and noticed he was sleeping soundly in his bed with his clothes on. "ble." She took a long breath and sighed with affection at the sight of her sleeping son. "I'll come back in a few minutes." She left with a small click, closing the door behind her and walking back down the stairs. Danny opened one eye and quickly jumped out of bed and heading to the bathroom for a shower before school starts. After that was done he got out of the bathroom and headed towards his room to get dress for school.

* * *

><p><span>Danny's POV<span>

"Morning guys." I said walking down the stairs, seeing my mom, dad, and sister already eating breakfast.

"Morning Danny how'd sleep?" my sister, Jazz, asked

"Fine, why?" I said with a small tone of nervousness in my voice.

"You've always been a horrible liar you know that?"

"What? But I'm not-"

"Danny…"

"Alright fine! I stayed up fighting ghosts and didn't get any sleep." I said defeated.

"Honestly Danny I don't know how you kept being a half ghost from us for so long." said my mother, Maddie. "You dropped so many hints with us, you staying out so late, always being late for school, and not to mention-"

"I get it mom, I'm a horrible lair!"

"Sorry sweetie, just pointing out the obvious!" She said this with a caring smile, like she always has. My mother may be a little overprotective sometimes but she's my mom and I love her, though she does annoy me sometimes…

"Oh and Danny be home in time for dinner."

"I will."

"Oh and on your way home can you pick up some groceries?"

"I will."

"Oh and don't forget to-"

"Okay mom! I get it!"

Scratch that, most of the time.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 10 minutes till eight, so I went back to eating my cereal…WAIT TEN MINUTES TILL EIGHT! I GOTTA GET TO SCHOOL! I rushed out of my chair and ran to the sink throwing my bowl into it and sprinted towards the door dashing and dodging the furniture as my natural Phantom reflexes kicked in. Right when my other sister (well clone but that's a story for another day), Danielle, slowly came down the stairs waking up from her sleep, yawning. She's so lucky she has first period off.

"Morning everybody."

"MORNING SORRY GOTTA GO!" I said rushing out the door. I could still hear them through the window after I went ghost and took off.

"Danny late again?" Danielle asked.

"Yup." Replied Jazz.

"Stayed up fighting ghost?"

"Yup."

"Glad I have first off."

* * *

><p>I flew through the air with speed, I think my top speed ever was 200 mph but I'm not sure I don't think about that stuff whenever I'm flying. Have you ever flown before? Not like in a plane but ACTUAL flying like a bird, if you haven't you need to. It's exhilarating. Something you've never experienced before in your entire life! It's hard to explain but imagine the best thing you've ever done ever and multiply that by infinity, THAT'S how good it felt.<p>

I flipped in the air doing barrel rolls and summersaults with absolute giddiness. Is that a word? Meh whatever it came out of my mouth didn't it? Well actually my thoughts but that's not important. I looked down at the streets below seeing people walking around the shops and such; I headed to downtown Amity and flew past the few skyscrapers in our once small town. Since the two years I've gotten my ghost powers this town as really grown. It would've been perfect if it wasn't for the bleak, gray sky above me.

I landed behind a tree in the front of Casper High, I looked at the big clock on the top of the school _"Five minutes till eight. For once I'm not going to be late." _I walked through the double doors into the school and saw Tucker hanging around my locker.

"Morning Tuck." I said walking up to them.

"Morning Dude. For once you're not late it's a miracle! Quick someone get the camera!"

"Shut up Tucker." He just laughed at my comment tapping away at his PDA like usual. He'll never change. Like usual he wore a yellow long sleeve with his green cargo pants, although he did have a dark green turtleneck with a zipper going down to right above his stomach because of the cold weather. There were also zippers on the end of each cuff and the sweater had a bunch of pouches, which I found odd but he made it work. There was also a black t-shirt over his usual long sleeve that had what looked like a 20-sided die on it but I couldn't be sure. But of course he's still the same old Tuck. Red beret and all.

"So where's Sam?"

"Look behind you clueless."

I turned around and looked at my girlfriend's gorgeous features. She had grown her hair out since we entered freshman year, her hair now tied into two spiky ponytails one on each side of her head, she also had on purple lipstick and eye shadow making her face more elegant and womanly. She had also decided to change her outfit today, which I thought made her look even more beautiful. Her usual midriff tank top being replaced by a purple long-sleeved shirt with a pair of fingerless, black, arm warmers; over her long-sleeved shirt was a black vest with my Phantom logo on it. She had exchanged her plaid skirt for black skinny jeans with some tears in them again because of the weather. But Sam was still Sam – having the same thick combat boots since middle school.

I was at a loss for words when I saw her. My mouth gaping at her attire, which I might add hung to her nicely. I was in my own little world when Tucker called my name.

"Dude? Hello?! Earth to Danny, come in Danny!" He said the last bit as if he was talking into a walkie-talkie.

"Huh? What wait?"

"You can close your mouth now lover boy." Sam walked past me now, closing my mouth shut. I quickly grabbed my stuff from my locker, stuffed my jacket inside and closed it shut. Tucker and I followed Sam to her locker-which was conveniently only a few down from mine.

"So I take it you like the new outfit?" she asked.

"It's pretty obvious from the way he was looking at you. He was staring down your lips for almost 5 minutes! And he was-OW!"

The last part was when I hit Tucker over the head. "Say another word and I'll have Skulker hunt you for a week." I held a threatening glare at Tucker who slightly steeped back…just enough for me not to reach him. "Moving on, Sam you look…you look gorgeous!"

"Personally I didn't want to wear this but it was the only thing I could find in my closet, mom burned all my clothes again."

"Wait that was YOUR bonfire?! Man I could see it from my room!" Said Tucker laughing.

"Yup, and this time nothing was going to get past her. The only reason these survived was because it was in a box in the far end of my closet. Anyways what are you wearing?"

"What am I-" I cut myself and looked down at myself actually inspecting my choice of clothing. I was in such a rush this morning I didn't think about what I _had_ put on, my normal blue jeans was replaced by a baggier pair of dark grey ones with a few holes in them. I moved up to my shirt, where I had expected to see my white t-shirt but saw a red and black long sleeve, the sleeves being black and the chest being a dark red with small DP symbol on the left breast in black. After the odd evaluation of my clothing I had a confused look on my face.

"Since when did I own this stuff?"

"Since we went shopping during the summer. You were too busy daydreaming to remember so I just bought the shirt for you."

"Well that explains the shirt but what about the jeans? I don't ever remember having these."

Tucker answered the question this time. "They probably got ripped during a ghost fight and you just grabbed them without noticing. You are pretty clueless."

"He has a point Danny. Took you long enough to ask me out."

"Hey! You were just as nervous as me! Probably more…"

"Excuses, excuses."

The bell rang just then and the crowded hallway was slowly empting into the classrooms. Tucker, Sam, and I walked to one of the most boring classes ever with one of the most boring teachers ever…wait for it…Mr. Lancer! Although he has become slightly less monotonous he'll still make you fall asleep within a minute. I swear that guy is related to Nocturne or something.

Class was fairly normal or as normal as my day goes. Mr. Lancer started first period with a reading of _The Great Gatsby _which most people ignored, then came Math with Tucker, and then Art with Sam which is one of her favorite classes. The only thing off about today was during lunch. As usual right when I sat down my ghost sense went off.

"Dang it! I'm hungry too!"

"Oh stop whining the food here is alive anyways. And I'm not saying that because I'm vegetarian."

"Good point. I'll be back in a few minutes." On that note I ran out the cafeteria and into the hall way, making sure no one saw me I let the familiar blue rings envelope me and took off through the roof. It was just above the roof that I saw my enemy, and of course it was the fruit loop.

"Alright Plasmius I don't know what you're doing but I'm about to find out."

"Oh please Daniel what makes you think you can defeat me?" Said Plasmius, or more specifically Vlad Plasmius. He is another ghost hybrid like me, his real name is Vlad Masters. But he's basically an insane fruitloop who wants to me as his evil son and my mom as his wife, but Tucker thinks his obsession with me is becoming more than me has his son. I think he may be right, one time I saw him in Danny Phantom underwear with my face plastered on it.

"Have you forgotten last week's fight already? As I recall you were the one on the floor bloody and bruised."

Vlad growled at me after that and went in for the attack. I had my fists up ready to defend myself when a gunshot sounds and a bullet comes flying and hit Vlad right in the shoulder. He lets out a scream and falters holding his shoulder.

"AAAAAWWWWWWWW! WHAT IN PARIAHS NAME WAS THAT!"

He voiced my thoughts exactly. Another gunshot and another bullet flew towards Vlad which he barely dodged. I looked around for the unknown gunman but couldn't find him. _"Where is this guy?! He's attacking Vlad but I don't want him to die! I have to find him!" _

"Where are these bullets coming from! Why I never thought you would employ a hitman to take me down Daniel! You're becoming more like me every day!"

"Hey don't look at me! I have no idea who is attacking us…or you actually."

Three more bullets came towards Vlad, him dodging them but one nicking him on the leg. He let out a short grunt of pain and that's when the sixth bullet shot forward and I found the attacker. He was standing on a rooftop jumping from one to the other to get closer to us, that's when I spotted the dual pistols he wielded. It looked like he was an assassin with the long black trench coat he wore and the all the weapons he carried, but assassins don't exist they're only in video games…right?

Anyway the "assassin" kept running towards us jumping, sliding, and twirling on buildings and poles wherever he could find them. His attack had stopped while he was heading towards us but picked up again when he was on a building a few stories higher than where Vlad and I were. The fruitloop was still recovering from the bullet that grazed him in the leg, why he didn't go intangible was a mystery to me. The "assassin" threw three throwing knives towards us…well actually Vlad, it was a little weird but the person had no intention of attacking me. Vlad finally went intangible has the three throwing knives went right past him and got stuck in a wall, but then a huge cloud of smoke enveloped us and I went into a huge coughing fit. I don't know how but Vlad's attacker just conjured a bunch of smoke out of nowhere.

I heard a click and what sounded like a blade unsheathing, when the smoke finally cleared I looked around for Vlad but I couldn't find him at all until I looked down on the roof of Casper High. The "assassin" was atop Vlad with ectoplasm oozing from a spot close to his neck, the attacker got off of Vlad and stood up looking at his dead body…ok well I don't know if he was dead but it sure looked liked it. There was another click as a small shine of an object disappeared.

"Vlad!" I gasped and shouted out his name flying down on to the roof coming face to face – well more like hood – with his attacker. As I was closer to him I took a better look at him, noticing that a long black hood covered his face, making a shadow only revealing his mouth and half of his nose. I also noticed the weapons he carried which was A LOT and he wasn't trying too hard to hide them, he had at least four daggers on him and a sword on his back, I also knew he had two pistols on him and throwing knives but what else I wasn't sure. But what surprised the most was that he looked surprisingly young at least my age.

"Don't worry yourself about him he'll be fine. All I did was inject some sleep inducing poison, he'll regain consciousness in about an hour. Besides he's your enemy wouldn't you want him dead?" Asked the hooded man. His voice was a little gravelly and intimidating, it sounded like it was from a video game with a very rough main character.

"He may be my enemy and a total fruitloop but I don't want to see him die! Who would want that!" I retaliated. I mean seriously what is wrong with this guy?

"Heh," I saw his mouth give a little smirk as he grunted, "you haven't experienced much of the world have you?"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Forget about it. You're much to naïve to think about the true nature of the world. Although I do wonder how you managed to survive this long, if what Clockwork has told me is true that is." The man (teen?) pondered, looking away from me.

"Wait you know Clockwork? And you what do you mean by 'survive'? Just who the heck are you?!"

"Don't worry yourself ghost child all will be revealed in time. But for now I bid you farewell." He turned on his heel and ran towards the end of the roof about to jump off until I stopped him.

"Wait! Can you at least give me something to call you?"

He gave a grunt of annoyance and didn't even turn to look at me. "I suppose I should if want to get back. For now you can just call me Assassin."

On that note he jumped off the roof as an eagle screech went by, I looked over the edge trying to find him but he was gone. I only had one thought in my mind at that time, "_What the hell is going on?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating sooner but life got in the way. I had huge writers block on this chapter and wasn't sure how to start it off, I also think that everyone may be OOC so please let me know! Anyways I plan on doing to more updates tomorrow and the next day to make up for it! This chapter was Danny meeting Dante but knowing him as The Assassin. Chapter two is going to be based around Dante, him before being summoned by Clockwork, and Chapter Three is a short chapter on the new villain and a little bit of an origin story on Clockwork. Oh and I also got the idea for Sulkers' new outfit from this drawing [ ?qh=§ion=&amp;q=Skulker#di6tlr]** **I just edited it a little. But see you at chapter four! Assassin4life is out peace!**


	3. Chapter Two: The Justifiable Killer

**EDIT (10/11/13): Fixed up some errors and rewrote a few things.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The Assassin<strong>_

_Chapter Two: The Justifiable Killer_

Uploaded: January 2, 2013

Dante's POV

It was raining.

But then again it always rained here. It was sunny at times, for a few days or weeks but it was gone as quickly as it came, I guess it's a consequence of living in a simulated environment. It was after all a rather new piece of technology, even by our standards. I didn't mind it too much, rain always made the best weather for completing my assignments, an easier clean up at least. But it was on nights like these that gave me the most comfort, the heavy downpour and the thundering clouds giving me a sense of peace as odd as it sounds. It felt as if I can have my troubles just wash off of me and I can rid myself of all the sins I've committed, but that was just wishful thinking. Murder comes with being an assassin, hell it was printed on my birth certificate! But I stopped caring a long time ago; it was worth it to protect the freedom of the masses even if they don't agree with our methods. It was why I was on this contract now.

There was a splash of water on the cobblestone street and a flash of lightning struck from the sky, as my brown leather boots ran though a puddle of water. The clatter of more footsteps behind me hit the pavement as two more lightning strikes shown above the group, thunder bellowing from the sky. I rounded a corner and found a stack of boxes lined up in just the right position.

_"Perfect."_ I thought as I increased my sprint towards the boxes, running atop of them one after the other.

There was a pole right when I jumped from the boxes stretching my arms outwards to grab it. Once I got a hold I spun upwards, my feet landing perfectly atop the pole, then just as quick I leapt from it and landed gracefully on a metal bar a small distance away. I stopped to check behind me, seeing my other two cell members climbing the side of two buildings adjacent from each other.

I looked back forward to where I needed to go, calculating my next sequence of moves, which only took a couple of seconds. In my life you needed to be ready for anything or at least that's what the mentor teaches us.

My cell had caught up to me by now, as we leapt from pole to pole building to building, grabbing anything that would advance us forward. A hawk flew above our heads as two ripples of lightning flashed a distance from each other than a loud **BOOM **erupted through the bleak sky, one strong enough that can shake the foundations of an apartment complex. If you saw us from a hawk's eye view it would seem like we were dancing, each one of us in perfect synch with the other, each one perfectly coordinated. I felt the rain splash against my face and the wind blow back my coat.

This was always my favorite part about being an Assassin the running along rooftops of a city, leaping distances no normal man could ever _dream _of doing. Whenever I did this I felt free, happy, and blissful. This, right now, is my eternal garden. This was my drug.

But back to the main topic at hand I need to stay focus, even though I have been known in the brotherhood to not think as much when I'm flying through the air. I rounded a corner and grabbed on to the edge of a hanging flower pot, in through an open window, jumping over a table, and climbing onto a platform. I finally wall runned along the building the platform was attached to. I slide under a series of pipelines on the roof of the building, the rain giving me momentum, and then ran along an empty clothesline, reaching a flattop building which I rested upon my feet at the very edge. I had a small bead of sweat running down my long scar line, on the right side of my face. I was tired but didn't show it; being tired means weakness and I can **never** show weakness, weakness means** death.**

**"**Leo, what's our distance from the target?" I asked. The other two members of my team came up right behind me, forming a small arrow. Usually there were five members per cell but we were a…special case. It was safer to send us than the apprentices.

"Give me a sec Dante…" Leo has been my best friend since as long as I could remember. Mine and his mothers have been friends and squad members for twenty-five years, which would probably explain the trust him and I have. Leo is the best tracker in the Brotherhood inside his rank, he is also an expert with Assassin tech. If you want it made he can make it, if you want it hacked into he can hack it, if you want information he can get it. He took off his hood to get a better look at the tactical pad installed onto his bracer, which revealed his spiky blonde hair and green eyes; he had a minor cut on his cheek and freckles under his eyes. He wore the traditional assassin clothing but with a few minor alterations. The main color of his coat was white with dark green as a secondary color, the inside of it being green velvet; he wore an emerald green headband with a white Assassin symbol embroidered on the far left side of it. He wore a pair of clear glasses which at the moment was displaying information on the lenses, and a head set to talk to different members of the team.

On his back was a somewhat large bag with an antenna on the side of it, he wore a green sash with many pouches some containing the standard smoke bombs and gun ammunition while most had technology in them such as a radar, USB's, a GPS and others. His weapons consisted of mostly compact guns, he had dual Glock 18's on both sides of his torso and an Uzi strapped along his waist behind his sash, he also had a M1911 pistol on his right leg. The last two weapons he had were two daggers, one on his right arm and another behind his boot, and of course the weapon of choice of every Assassin the Hidden Blade.

"Alright got it. He's across from our position in the building directly in front of us, the distance is exactly 45.72 meters*."

"That's a long way Leo. We'll probably need to find a back way in or jump down onto the street to get in. Leo can-"

"No need for that D. We just discovered a new weapon in our archives, it's called Sheng Biao originally used by a legendary Chinese Assassin Shao Jun it was later used during the American Revolution by Conn-"

"Spare me the details Leo. As long as we have a way to get across I'll be happy, now tell me how this works."

"Uploading the schematics and instructions to your tac-pad now, I have already taken the liberty of installing it onto your left blade as well as 6 extras so you should be good to go."

I looked at my bracer as the plates on it slowly started to turn and open sideways revealing the same tactical pad as the one as Leo's, as soon as it opened schematics, notes, sort bits of information on the weapon ran past the screen. My eyes were darting around the screen trying to follow all the information on it as fast as I could, and tried to process all the information at once. There was a small beep from the pad as words flashed across it: **"Information Download Complete" **I touched a few buttons on it as a new said of words appeared **"All Information Deleted-/Clearing Backups From Hard Drive/-Data Cleared-No Trace of the Sheng Biao Found-\\\\" **

"Got it. Leo start setting up a deck here. Alice get your sniper and relay the templar's position to us if you see him."

"Got it Dante." I've known Alice since birth, even longer than Leo. She's been with me since our initiation and was there for my first assassination. My father and hers have been best friends since childhood, well up until her father died but that's a story for another time. Inside the order we call her "The Archer", a name she deserves for being the best sniper in our rank she could shoot a tack from 100 meters away through a hole in a wall.

She removed her sniper from her back and set up a sniping point on the roof of the building, her tall and muscled figure in prone position with the sniper in front of her. She loaded her .57 caliber bullet cartridge into her Mk 12 sniper rifle and hooked up her tac-pad to the snipers scope, digital images appearing on it. Small profiles of targets, distance calculator, whereabouts of her team and other such things.

"Got his locale, he's in the 18th story in a well light room. There is about," she pressed some buttons on her tac-pad which changed the scopes view from regular to thermal "seven other people with him. Business associates it seems. The target is at the head of the conference table, two guards at the door."

"Alright keep relaying any additional information you have to me. That goes for you too Leo. Keep under cover while I go and take out the target, keep safe you too."

"Honestly Dante you worry too much. We'll be fine it's you I'm worried about." Alice had a look of sorrow on her face, as if she'll never see me again.

"Don't be. I'll be back at the stroke of midnight." With those final words I departed from my best friends, turning over my left bracer and disconnecting the rope dart from it the rope itself having at least a 70 yard reach and the blade being 5 feet long, I spun the rope above my head making it gain momentum and hoping that it would be long enough to reach the building, thankfully it was. The ends struck a hole in the side of the building, the dart staying in place, I walked back a few paces and wrapped the other end to a nearby pole finally releasing the string from my hand. The rope was tilted downwards some, just enough for me to zipline to the building. I flicked my right wrist having a downwards eagle head along the blade which we called the hookblade, used for getting around faster and easier as well as having an advantage in combat. I connected another rope dart onto my bracer and did a running start, sliding down the rope I stopped myself from face-planting into the building by holding my feet out in front of me, my feet making contact with the wall. There was a ledge right below me that I jumped onto, half my feet hanging out in front of me, I walked along the building and unlocked a window granting me access. With one final glance at my two friends I stepped through the window landing softly onto the floor of an office building. I was in a defensive stance not letting my guard down, never know when someone will try an ambush. I slid along the walls watching out for any would-be attackers.

I kept moving forward in the darkness. I was making my way to the elevator until I saw a light from around the corner, I rolled into some sort of cubicle and hid under a desk. I grabbed a throwing knife from one of its holsters and held it at the ready. Once the guard was close enough I stepped out of my hiding spot and threw the knife at the flashlight, a spark coming off of it as the light went out.

"What the hell? Come on you stupid thing!" The guard whispered, there was a flash of lightning and a chaotic boom of thunder as I emerged from my hiding spot. I assumed the guard was startled by my presence, his face told all that was needed to be said. Once the darkness returned I ran towards him, my feet barely making a sound. There was another flash of lightning and the guard saw nothing – well I assumed he saw nothing – I heard a small breath of relief as he thought his mind was playing tricks on him, like most people do. Then another brief intake of breath, I could tell this one was of surprise by the harshness of the breath. The guard convoluted in pain and looked down seeing my hunched body, face completely covered by darkness and a black hood. I imagined him thinking I was a demon of sorts sent to kill him, but I guess that is just my brain running wild. Again his face told his emotions, expecting nothing less but fear and regret of leaving this world far too soon. I felt no remorse for his death, having blocked those emotions long ago. I retracted my hidden blade from his torso, the sound of steel exiting flesh was made and the blade retracted back into my left bracer. I dropped his lifeless body to the floor and hurriedly headed towards the stairs, taking the elevator being too risky and too high of a chance of being compromised. I checked to see which floor I was on and sadly I saw I was only on the seventh floor, looking up there seemed to be an endless flight of stairs going all the way up to the roof. I looked at my tacpad to see the time and how much I had before midnight.

I gave a growl of annoyance as I saw that I was only on the 7th floor, my short patience wearing thin. But regardless I still carried on, moving up the stairs as fast as I could utilizing my abilities to get to my target. On occasion I encountered a guard but there was enough darkness and hiding spots for them to overlook me, it seemed these stairs were endless as I passed each one step by step. At about eleven at night I had only passed the 13th floor and when the clock struck 11:3o I had finally made it to the 18th, which was heavily guarded now more aware of my presence within the facility. I took a quick peek out the small window of the floors windows, seeing two guards on either side of it as well as two more walking around the office at regular intervals.

I tried to formulate a quick and easy plan in my head, checking my bracer for the schematics of the office and scanning them trying to find any other back doors or if I could kill one fast enough and escape. After two minutes of thinking I came up with a blank slate, I've never been too good with battle strategies so I then finally decided to do what I do best. Fight till I can't fight no more. It wasn't the best of plans but it was all I got.

"Dante? Dante you there?" Alice contacted me on the com after having an hour of static, to say the least I was relieved to hear her soothing voice after so long. I was also extremely relieved that no one has spotted them thus far I always have that small thread of fear that they'll die on my watch and that small twinkle of doubt of failing.

"I'm here. Report."

"The situation hasn't changed, they're still discussing plans for a merger but you'd better be fast it seems like the meeting is about to finish. Where the hell are you anyway? I haven't seen you on my scope at all for the past hour."

"I'm in a little of a situation, I'm waiting outside the stairway door to attack the guards."

"Don't even think about it! There's too many at that position you'll be slaughtered!"

"I gotta agree with Alice here D. You've been lucky before but there's way too many of them, you won't make it." Leo joined the conversation now overlooking all the different levels of the complex from his computer station. "There's gotta be at least 10 of them in that level alone. Even more past the double doors leading to the target."

"So little faith in me? Even after doing this for 4 years? I'm disappointed in you guys. You should know by now that I'm not good at making up battle plans."

Alice gave a huff of annoyance from her com, I could almost feel the glare she was giving me from so far away. "Don't do it Dante!"

"I'll talk to you after I kill these amateurs. Dante out."

"Dante I swear if you turn this thing off on me I'll-"

I had turned off my com by then and unsheathed the knife from my left breast holding it in a forward grip at the side of me, ready to kill whoever I needed to. I took cover on the wall next to the door and knocked on it waiting for one of the guards to come out and see who it is, within seconds as he came out I spun in front of him and stabbed him in the abdomen delivering a quick death. His partner didn't even have time to react when I throw the dead body at him and tackled him to the ground digging my blade into his clavicle or shoulder, unfortunately he had let out a loud scream of pain alerting the other guards but I silenced him soon after stabbing him in the heart. As I got up the other guards had taken cover behind cubicles and tables flipping them over and getting ready to attack me. Looks like its do or die from now on, just how I like it.

I stared at them for a brief moment not daring to move a muscle, the very hairs on the back of my neck sticking up in anticipation for the upcoming fight. The adrenaline of battle is starting to pump into my veins and heart, the only thing one could hear was the constant beat of my heart getting faster and faster and faster wanting _yearning _for the thrill of a war, after five moments of me staring down the 5 guards my heart was about ready to explode. Then it started. I drew a pistol from my back and fired it towards the first person I saw, hitting him once in the chest and another in the head after that everyone shot at me wildly, hoping that at least one bullet would hit me. Time slowed down for me as I ran towards cover, firing off my gun as much as I could not even caring to aim. Bullet after bullet whizzed past me one skimming me along the arm another so close to my head that I started to bleed. Time speed up for me again as I ducked down and slid behind a desk, the guards still firing behind my hiding spot.

_"I'm pinned down on all sides by guards with nothing more than my knives, pistols, and wits. They don't have a chance in hell." _I reloaded my Smith & Wesson .9mm and switched my blade to my left hand, holding it in reverse grip getting ready to shoot and stab. I reached into one my pouches and pulled out a small metallic device, pressing the button on top of it and throwing it on the ground a cloud of smoke appearing afterwards. I vaulted over my cover spot, the guards confused for the time being and ran as close as I could to them picking off anyone I saw through the smoke it evaporated 30 seconds later but by then it was too late. I ran up to one of them directly in front of me and went down low, holding my knife out first I made a clean stab in his thorax and brought my pistol up to his chin pulling the trigger as the bullet made a clean track through his skull and brain. The closest one to him was shocked by my sudden appearance but he recovered quickly grabbing a machete from his equipment and charging at me, dislodging my knife I ducked under his swing and stabbed him right in the foot. To further torment him I ran my blade upwards digging it all the way up to his torso and pulling it out, leaving one long gash on his body all the while he was screaming like a wailing banshee.

He was slightly alive now and his three friends switched from using single fire assault rifles to pistols, all three taking aim at me too bad they couldn't get a single shot in. I quickly roped one of my rope darts around his neck and pulled him towards me, digging the blade into his neck to secure it. It took some effort trying to get him close but he was close enough that I could, thankfully, use him as a human meat shield to deflect the bullets coming towards me. I advanced on the guards with my pistol, resting it on my human shields shoulder and shot, picking them off getting two of them down. Now it was just me and the last guard I gave a smirk knowing that I already won and pulled the trigger then…nothing. There was just a click from the gun and nothing else I tried it twice more and still nothing. Then I finally realized it, I used up the last of my magazine on the guys two friends. Needless to say I panicked.

I disposed of the body as fast as I could and ran towards him but I knew that it was too late. I could sense the smile he gave behind the barrel of the gun knowing that I was out of time, I knew it as well but that doesn't mean I couldn't go down without a fight right? So I flicked my wrist and made a straight shot towards him with my hidden blade in a futile attempt to kill him. Time seemed to slow down for me once again, me finally seeing my surroundings, I could actually see my opponent's finger slowly pulling back on the trigger and his smug smile across his face, but to my surprise and great relief he was suddenly down on the ground blood spilling from a shot in the head. I knew only one person who had that much accuracy and reaction time. Time seemed to go back to normal again as I stopped running and stood in the middle of the battle scene. I reached into one of the pouches on my waist and pulled out another clip of ammo for my pistol taking my time to reload it.

I took a glance at the building across from me making a smirk as I turned back on my com. "I think I have more than luck on my side Allie."

"Oh you know how it goes, you go in guns blazing and me having to save your ass EVERY DAMN TIME." I gave a small chuckle at the annoyance in her voice knowing full well that she saved my life. But then again she does every contract so it was routine for me by now.

"That's beside the point. Did the target move at all?" I said not caring in the slightest.

"Why must you make my life harder?"

"Yes, yes just tell me what's going on beyond those doors."

She gave a sigh of defeat and answered. "Four of the seven business associates have left the conference room and 7 guards armed with assault rifles are waiting in front of the doors."

"What about the target? Is he still there?"

"Seems like it. We also got a call from den concerning the other associates, they're high profile targets way up in the Templars. We take them out we deal a heavy blow to them."

"Looks like things just got a lot more interesting."

"Mess this up D and we're finished."

"Don't worry I'll be careful."

"That's what you said back in Montreal and look what happened there."

"Alice." I gave a threatening tone to her when she mentioned Montreal. That's a chapter in my life I don't want to go back to.

"Alright, alright. Just hurry up so we can get the hell out of here."

"Roger that, Dante out."

I shut off my com and looked for another way into the room checking my bracer for the schematics of the building. When nothing popped up on my tac-pad I decided to use my eagle vision to see what I can find, shutting my eyes and concentrating trying to activate the hidden ability buried within my genetic code. When I opened them again the entire room was clearer and darker no light reaching my eyes even from outside. I scanned the room as much as I could until I spotted an opening up in the ceiling of the building its color being blue marking it as a friendly point. I closed my eyes again and reopened them making my vision go back to normal, I reached for a sturdy enough chair and stood on it right below the panel. I gently lifted it up and off to the side making a hole large enough for me to crawl through jumping up into the interiors of the building, which was bigger than I expected.

I crept along until I heard voices coming from below sounding nervous and frightened. I lifted up the panel in front of me as quietly as I could and peaked my head through it seeing 6 guards, 5 in front of the doors and 2 more patrolling the small area. It was rather dark in the room, only a few lights being on in the center of the room which worked to my advantage. The area was also rather large being bigger than I expected, I was probably 25 feet from the ground with no obstacles in sight the only piece of furniture being a receptionist's desk at the far end of the room towards the doors leading to the conference room. I was in a dark corner of the room so I could stay hidden while I took them out one by one, I gave a smirk underneath my hood and dropped down onto the ground as quietly as I could, the only noise I made being a slight whimper as I dropped onto my injured leg. I put my hand on the injured part, feeling the blood oozing out of the flesh wound and trickling down my leg I also looked at my left arm and touched another hand to my head, feeling the warm blood going down my face and arm.

_"Shit! I need to hurry and get to Alice to heal my wounds or I'll bleed out." _

I gathered my composure and ignored the pain my face returning to one of concentration as I withdrew the perfect throwing knife from my waist, getting into a ready position to throw it. I had to wait for the right moment to kill one of the patrollers or I'll lose my advantage, so like a deadly sniper or a prowling wolf I waited patiently for my prey making sure I had the right moment to attack. Once the guard was close enough I took aim and drew my arm back, waiting a moment to make sure it hit its mark and released! The knife spun through the air going so fast only a well trained killer could see it now, the blade stopped only once it met its mark the blade growing through the thorax of the guard and piercing out the other side. His hand went up to his throat as blood pooled out of it as he dropped to his knees, making a thump as his cold, lifeless body fell to the ground a pool of blood starting to form underneath. As soon as they heard the noise the other patroller rushed to his fallen friends side, turning him over seeing the glint of steel from the throwing knife.

He gasped and screamed to the apparent leader of his unit. "Sir Johnson is dead! He has a knife in his throat! Oh god there's so much blood!"

The leader was at the head of the doors and looked behind him screaming at his subordinate; he was bigger than the rest of the men that was for sure towering above them by at least a head. "Get a hold of yourself solider! You're a mercenary! Act like one!"

"Yes sir! Sorry sir! But Johnson he-" The crowing solider was cut off then, a slight flinch coming onto his face.

"I don't want to hear it Johanna! Everyone keep your guard up, these assassin's a tricky little bastards! He'll be hiding in the shadows that's for sure!"

Looks like the merc did his research. I got up from crouch position and crept along the wall sticking close to the darkness that I was so used to, making sure I wasn't heard by anyone, they may be looking for me now but they'll need a hell of a lot more training if they hope to kill me. I moved until I was in a big enough spot to move more freely and get a better point to attack, the 4 once at the door were now searching the rest of the large room, having flashlights to check inside the darkness. Once again I waited patiently for my next prey, still not satisfied after feasting on the last one. I stood up this time and aimed my rope dart at the guard closest to me the rest of them being too spread out to notice him gone, I aimed right at his back the blade going into his spinal cord. He barely had enough time to scream as I got a strong hold onto the roped and pulled him towards me his body flying through the air for a moment until he landed right at my feet, this time I allowed his screams of terror to echo through the room as I stabbed my hidden blade right into his gut, killing him instantly.

The guards turned their heads right around to the short scream, walking over to it warily. But I was gone from that point rolling over to another spot of darkness my coat flying behind me. All four of the guards slowly approached the darkness, shining a flashlight in the spot seeing the body lying motionless on the ground. The leader gave a growl of frustration and faced his last three subordinates, I almost laughed at the look of utter rage on his face as he shouted at them. "Are you all idiots! Why the hell aren't you turning on the lights! Stick together this time and try not to get killed!"

I smiled and crept along the darkness until I was right in front of the guards, waiting for one of them to hit the switch and reveal my presence. I was getting bored sneaking around anyways. As soon as the lights came on the three in front of me gave out a gasp of surprise and didn't move, either too frightened to or just to shock at my sudden appearance. But they quickly recovered and grabbed their weapons as they advanced on me, having the guns directly on me. I withstood my ground, unmoving, just waiting for them to circle me with their weapons. Their leader walked up to me now taking off his helmet revealing his blonde buzzed cut hair, a smug smile on his lips.

"I'm impressed. You took out my subordinates pretty quickly, although you weren't very…discreet. I thought you Assassin's were known for your stealth?" He said in a smug tone.

"I'm a tad different than the rest of my brothers and sisters. I don't follow the creed as thoroughly as them." I replied in a monotone voice, not revealing any hint of emotion through it.

"Oh? I suppose you're more of the reckless abandonment type then? Never expected that from a trained killer." He chuckled at his last comment.

I said nothing at this and stood my ground trying to observe my opponent. Now that he was closer I got a better look at him, and he was more muscled than I expected. Much more. The guy was on steroids or something, he was about a foot taller than me and I'm 6 foot. He was either doing illegal stuff or he has been through complete and utter hell. But I still showed no emotion, not even a hint of fear flashed across my face.

"No response huh? I wanted to torture you a bit before I killed you but I'm not really in the mood anymore because of these dumbfucks." He motioned his thumb to the last of his minions. "Don't worry I'll make it quick." He turned on his heel and walked away from me going past his group and said only one word.

"Fire."

But they never got the chance. As soon as he walked away I through a knife at the first weapon I spotted, making sure to disable its firing mechanism. I then took out a second knife and threw it at another gun as I released my rope dart and swung it far away from the gunmen. The fourth one _did _get to shoot but I ducked under and threw another knife aiming at the guy instead, the blade going straight through his eye. He gave a loud scream but was quickly silenced as I withdrew my sword and impaled him in the gut the 17 inch blade going straight through, I took the blade out of him a sound of flesh releasing from steel being made. I turned back around and gave a grin to the leader and his stunned comrades.

"Now who is going to kill whom?" His look of utter rage was priceless. He walked briskly towards me and stood a few feet in front of me, his comrades quickly following suit. He reached into one of his pockets and brought a pair of studded gloves, a large plate on the knuckles. His subordinates also reached down to their sides and grabbed a compressed baton reaching them up past their shoulders and swinging down to the side, the batons coming to their full length. The leader also put the gloves on flexing his hands to get a feel for them before he smashed them together, the plates connecting as they sparked to life and became electrified. I spun my head around as one by one the batons were surrounded in a field of electricity, one of them even having two stun batons. I turned my head right back in front of me and looked at the leader dead in the eye, then he smiled.

"Didn't expect this now did ya?" He was using his overconfident voice again smirking the entire time.

"Unexpected but planned for." I replied. He had a look of confusion now, losing his superiority complex. I reached my blade up to my face and touched the circular decoration on the bottom of the handle, turning it like a key and back again. Then it too became electrified, the blue light showing my smile. I spun my blade to my side and brought it back up, pointing the tip at the leader of the mercs.

"You want a fight? You got one."

With a charge and a battle cry one of the lesser guards attacked with an upwards strike to my shoulder but I quickly blocked it, a spark and electricity bouncing off the two weapons as they met. I pushed his blade back and he swung again to my side but I blocked it once more with another spark coming off the blades. We both exchanged blows going back and forth me blocking some while he did as well, it was like a dance of sorts. But it ended quickly once I found an opening slashing the man across his torso, a surge of electricity travelling along his body as he gave a scream. I elbowed him in the face and send him to the ground where I stabbed him in his throat and got ready for the next attackers. I held my blade in a defensive position and defended against the attacks of the dual-wielding guard, he was surprisingly ruthless attacking me with relentless force. I didn't even notice another guard come from behind me and slash my back, sending a current of electricity through my being the voltage probably being at least 1ook. I went down onto the ground, my breathing ragged and heavy, sweat pouring off of my brow. I could feel the moisture run along the side of my face and drop off my chin the coolness of it being surprisingly refreshing. I gripped my sword and planted it onto the ground as a boost of sorts to stand but a punch to my back brings me down once more, another shock going through my body this one being at least 8x as much as the baton, I give an air shattering shriek my face contorted in pain.

He kicked my sword away from me and bent down to look at me eye to eye. "Oh tough guy can't handle a little shock? You like my Thunder-knuckles? Specially designed to subdue extremely hostile and difficult opponents and straight off of the Black Market. They're sure are _electrifying _don't you agree?" He said in his always present overconfident tone and smug smirk.

"Don't think a little shock – like that – can stop me." I gave hard breathes through the words, my chest weaving in and out as I rolled off of my stomach onto my back.

"I guess we'll have to test theory now won't we?" He made a move to punch me once more but I didn't give him the chance, flicking my wrist and stabbing him in the gut with my hidden blade. He made a grunt of surprise then I elbowed him away from me his body being knocked to the ground. I quickly leapt off the ground and onto my feet with only my hidden blades as defense, immediately I am confronted by the last two guards each one surrounding me. I take a defensive position with my hands raised up and my hidden blades extended waiting for them to attack.

The first to make a move was the dual-wielder bringing both his blades in for a downward strike, I sidestepped to avoid the attack when his friend came charging from behind. I was prepared this time doing a back kick to his gut which sent him flying, but I was still on the defensive when the dual-wielder slashed at me becoming even more ruthless by the second. I nimbly dodged the strikes becoming even more difficult the longer as the fight went by, but as he was getting more ferocious he was also getting distracted. I saw an opening and spun my body behind him as I slashed my hidden blades across his back and stabbed both through him, his knees becoming weak over the pain. I kicked his legs under him and stabbed his neck with my right blade his body hitting the floor.

I was back in a defensive position soon after the dual-wielders dazed companion now getting back up. I looked around the room trying to find the glint of steel from my short sword. I spotted it a few feet away from me and made a mad dash for it the guard doing the same as well, I dived for the sword giving me the extra boost I need to reach it. I flipped my stomach over and onto my back narrowly blocking a strike by the guard. I kicked him away from me and slashed at his torso granting him a long bleeding scar across his stomach, I slashed at him twice more making an X and finally stabbed him in the gut my sword going right through him. I left it there for a moment until his body went limp on my blade, withdrawing it from his body and letting him it the floor with a thump. I spun my sword around, the blood coming off with a splatter, and sheathed it on my back walking towards the head mercenary. I gripped him by his collar and hefted him off the ground pinning him against the wall.

"What are you gonna do now? Kill me? Throw me off the building? I'm not afraid of death! I WELCOME IT!" He coughed up blood on the last sentence a little rolling down the side of his mouth, his voice was hoarse and breathing hard. He wouldn't last another 30 minutes.

"No. I'm not just a heartless murderer. I kill for a purpose, these deaths are justified. You are no different." I said back to him my grey eyes looking directly at his green ones, piercing his very soul.

"Justified? Now that my friend is the true injustice. Everyone in your so called Brotherhood are brainwashed into thinking your assassinations are for the greater good of the people, who are you really helping?" His voice was still hoarse but it almost seemed like it echoed across the room steadily becoming louder.

"It's just like what your creed states Nothing is true, Everything is permitted right? So what makes your Brotherhood any less but a lie?" He chuckled at the last bit but my face remained as stoic as ever not showing any emotions.

"What makes the Templar's the truth then? If our Brotherhood is a lie then why are the Templars truths? No my friend the _real_ injustice is believing we are nothing more than tools to them. We can be so much more than that."

"That, that right there, is the real lie."

I punched him after that effectively knocking him out and dropped him the ground. I stood there for a second and let his words sink in, some of them laced with truth but I couldn't dwell on that now I had a job to do and I was going to finish it till the end. I grabbed one of my pistols and checked the magazine making sure it was fully loaded and walked into the other room. I was greeted by the sight of four businessmen with small pistols each one pointed at me.

"This ends here Assassin." The one on the far right said, "You cannot stop us our merger is complete and soon we will have complete and utter control of the UFE." He had a superior tone when he spoke, I could already tell he is the most senior member here.

"I don't think so Templar. I may have failed to stop the meeting but I haven't failed in my initial assignment." I said to him in a calm and collected voice.

"Oh? And what is your initial objective? Hmmm?"

"Killing you. All of you."

I withdrew my pistol and shot at the other three men in the room by the time I was finished my initial target didn't even have time to react, shooting his hand and dropping his pistol. "You will answer for your crimes _Templar_." I spit the last word out with venom and disgust, edging closer to him with every word.

"You know nothing Assassin! You are blinded by your loyalty to that mentor of yours you can't realize the truth! Things are changing Assassin, and the Templars are at the forefront of it all! Nothing can stop us! Nothing will stop us! We are-" I cut him off right there by stabbing him with my hidden blade ending his overzealous ramblings. I carefully laid him down onto the conference table and withdrew my blade, the weapon retracting back into my bracer. I closed his eyes with my fingers and grabbed his necklace with the templar insignia to present back to the mentor.

"May you rest in peace." I turned back around to exit the building but I suddenly stopped and clutched at my torso blood pouring from an unknown wound. I became dizzy and my legs felt weak, I guess with my adrenaline gone my injuries are catching up to me. I began to fall onto the ground unconscious when I heard a shout through my com and an unknown voice echoing through the room. I saw a flash of purple and a staff before everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter yet. Over 7,000 words and 13 pages on Word, it only took me six months. I apologize for the lateness, but school and homework killed me. Oh how I despise the person who created homework. But on a more positive note I now have the main antagonist chosen and also the next 25 or so chapters! I think i'm gonna do a bi-monthly update schedule for this with a new chapter every two weeks but no promises! Next chapter is gonna be good one with a certain bully getting their ass kicked! See you then! <strong>**Oh and I also have a cover for this story, it was too big to fit so you can Czech it out on my profile! Assassin4life is out!**


	4. Chapter Three: The New Kid

**A/N: Hey people. You must be wondering where I went uh? Well I spent most of my time working on and planning out my other story A Very Strange Adventure. I wanted to focus on that one for the time being because I was really excited with it for a while and wanted to get it posted and flushed out. But then I got a couple hick-ups on it, so it took me forever to finish one of the chapters and thus I put this story on the back burner. But don't worry I plan on finishing this and getting back into writing this. But hey why do you care? I know you just want to get on with the story, so I now present chapter three of The Assassin.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The Assassin<strong>_

_Chapter Three: The New Kid_

Uploaded: October 23, 2013

Danny's POV

"I'm telling you I saw him!" I shouted at my friend. It's been three days since my meeting with the Assassin, and those three days have been one giant pain. I see him at every turn like when I'm on patrol, out at the Nasty Burger, going shopping for Christmas presents (yet another horrible day), I think I even saw him when I was in the bathroom! Now THAT was one creepy moment.

"You're just being paranoid dude. It's also a little hard to believe someone armed to the teeth in weapons would be following a 16 year old teenage boy and not, oh I don't know, robbing a bank?" Said the ever so reliable Tucker, his voice oozing in skepticism.

"And besides Danny it's the last day before Christmas Break! Lighten up! Have some fun! Drink some eggnog! Don't be such a downer!" Said Sam as we neared the school the sky dark and a light fog on the ground there was also light snow on the ground and chilly wind, which explained my white hoodie over my electric green shirt.

"Ugh don't remind me. I still have to do some last minute Christmas shopping down at the mall for my parents. You can imagine how much fun that'll be. And I'm not being a downer or paranoid I know what I saw and I saw a guy dressed in a black trench coat with knives, and poison, and guns who could potentially kill me!" I almost screamed the last part of that gaining the attention of everyone hanging outside before school, reminding everyone I'm still a loser.

"Alright calm down bro. We get you're worried but I agree with Sam on this one, you need to relax a bit. Just think tonight we'll all be heading over to Sam's place with a late night gaming session! We'll watch a Doctor Who marathon, maybe order some pizza, _and_ we're going to see Dead Teacher VII and it's not even out yet!"

"I guess you're right Tuck. It just freaks me out that there's someone who could hurt you guys and my family. Not to mention everyone else in the city." I said as we neared the stairs to the front of the school. I was just about to walk inside when the ever present wall of meat came barreling down the hall towards me. I gave a sigh as I heard Casper's resident star player's shout from across the hall.

"FFFFFEEEEEEEENNNNNNTTTTTTTOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!" Screamed Dash Baxter, the so called "toughest" guy in school. He was still as big as he was stupid but he has gone through some changes over freshman year, the most prevalent being his clothing. He exchanged his red letterman for a red and black leather jacket and a dark blue shirt from an "A-List Only" clothing shop Abercrombie & Finch (or as Sam calls it that-god-awful-clothing-store-that-any-noncomformi st-would-gag-at). He had a couple rings on his fingers and a small diamond piercing. He also had a shark tooth necklace, which I thought was hilarious. Is he trying to be a surfer or just a massive jerk? Nobody knows!

I turned around and faced him square in the face, me being only a few inches shorter than him – definitely an improvement from last year. "What do you want Baxter? Get another D in math?" My tone was mocking and annoyed, having to deal with this WAY too often.

"Keep talking Fentoenail! I'll just make your weekly pounding that much more painful!" Said Dash, grabbing my hoodie and dragging me upwards.

I gave yet another sigh as I looked him in the eyes doing nothing as he held me up. "Whatever Dash, just get it over with so I can get to class."

"With pleasure!" He brought his fist up and was about to hit me when there was a low hum coming from down the road it was unnoticeable to most, but my higher than most hearing picked it up first. There was a small light shining through the fog that was coming closer to the school. It was coming in fast and the low hum started to grow louder and louder, until everyone outside and some inside stopped what they were doing as they turned towards the light.

Coming out of the fog was a sleek red and white motorcycle, the main paint being white and having a red finish. It flew down the street and made a clean turn into the parking lot of Casper, the motorcycle low to the ground. The rider made a skidding stop in a free space as the loud hum of the bike died down; the rider took off his black helmet and came off of the motorcycle. He was rather tall for his age (which I guessed was 16) standing at least an entire 4 inches taller than Dash, and he was 5'11! He had a long black hair tied into a ponytail at the top of his head the rest of his hair being messy and undone. On his chin was a rather small goatee which was not uncommon for 16 year olds but rare in Amity. He had tanned skin looking like he might have been Hispanic like Paulina. His body was tall and skinny but was large enough that you can tell he had muscle, his arms as wide as Dash's and his shoulders even broader.

His clothing was dark with a black and red hoodie zipped only half of the way up and the sleeves to his elbows. He had some jewelry like a leather wristband that held a distinct metal plate over it and a large silver chain hanging off of his black pants, the pants strangely having a red belt tied above the knee and another white one holding them up. I could see a white shirt with a weird red design on it, I couldn't tell but it looked kind of like an eagle.

The mysterious teen had a strange control over every person he walked by, their faces showing slight fear. It was almost like they had seen a ghost. His face was passive and emotionless the whole time, not even noticing what he was doing to everyone else. He started to walk towards the double doors leading into Casper High with his hands in his pockets, his thick leather boots clicking across the ground and his silver chain rattling as he walked. He ignored their staring (it's not every day Casper High gets a new kid) and walked past Dash and I, giving a single glance at me, his dark gray eyes lingering until he turned away and into the buildings front office. Dash smirked and dropped me harshly to the ground.

"You got lucky Fentonia! I got some fresh meat to deal with." Dash then walked away and joined with the rest of his Jock buddies. I got back up and dusted myself off, my friends coming up from behind me.

"Well that was interesting." Said Sam looking back to where the new kid left. "That new guy seems a bit…off."

"I know what you mean. He looked at me dead in the eye and for a second I thought he was going to kill me and I mean literally KILL me, like stab me or something. Do you have any idea who is?" Asked Tucker.

"No. I don't. But something tells me this is going to be a bad day." On that note Tucker, Sam, and I went inside the school and headed towards Lancers class.

* * *

><p>It was about 20 minutes into class and most people in Lancer's class had stopped paying attention either texting, doodling, or sleeping. I was trying with all my might to not fall asleep, my head drooping slightly until coming right back up. But with Lancers monotone voice boring me to undeath coupling with the fact I had little sleep the night before plus skipping out on breakfast, I was quickly submitting to the sweet, sweet callings of the Sandman. My willpower was about to fall until there was a rather loud knock on the door, waking me up and making most of the other people in my class look towards the door. Lancer stopped his lesson momentarily to open the door, wide enough for only him to see. There was a small exchange between the person outside the door and Mr. Lancer then when it was over he opened the door all the way and let the stranger inside the class.<p>

"Could you please introduce yourself to the class Mister…?" The last words were left hanging for the person to answer.

"Moreno. Dante Moreno." To mine and most of the people in my first period class surprise it was the person from this morning. The teen's face was passive yet again but he didn't nearly have the same effect as last time, the A-Lister's looking slightly interested and Dash having a smirk delighted his "fresh meat" was in the same class as us. His voice was also very rough and deep, sounding vaguely familiar but I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

"Yes well why not tell us a little bit about yourself Mr. Moreno?"

The kid, Dante apparently, gave a single glance to Lancer his stoic persona not leaving his face. Mr. Lancer took a slight step back from Dante's gaze but it was barely noticeable, turning his head back around he began to speak in that same, familiar, voice that was sure to bug me all day.

"I just moved here from Madrid where my father worked as a free-lance agent for the Spanish Government and my mother who was a lawyer. I am an only child and have been from school to school due to some certain…misunderstandings between other students." I got a sudden sick feeling in my stomach when he said the vague answer but it was gone as soon as it came. "I enjoy martial arts and training and I like to exercise in my spare time. I also enjoy a good book when I have the time."

No one said anything at the short seemingly rehearsed introduction the only sound being a cricket chirping outside, which I have no idea how since it was the middle of the day.

"Not much of a talker is he?" Tucker whispered to me. I tried to hold back the chuckle but I couldn't hold back the smile on my face.

"Thank you for that rather…enlightening introduction Mr. Moreno. You may take your seat in the far left corner next to Miss Gray."

Dante gave Lancer a sparing look, arms still crossed over his chest, before he gave a grunt of acknowledgement and walked to his desk his boots clicking across the tiled floor.

"Now as I was saying before, Things Fall Apart is a brilliant combination of change vs. tradition and…" I quickly tuned out Lancers voice as I silently watched Dante from the corner of my eye.

It was odd really, he seemed extremely familiar and yet so out of place. It was like he belonged yet also didn't? Does that make sense? I also had a feeling in my gut that this guy couldn't be trusted, like the feeling Gregor (or is it Elliot?) gave me when I first met him. But this was cranked up to eleven. I was thankfully brought out of my thoughts by a sudden tap on my shoulder coming from Sam.

"Danny?" Sam asked, worried.

"Huh? What?"

"Didn't you hear Lancer? He said to get into groups and discuss the book."

I looked around and saw everyone was moving about and getting their desks together the students getting into their usual cliques. The only people left not grouped together were Dante and I. Shaking my head and getting up I joined my friends, the three of us brunched up together like always.

"Hey are you okay dude?" Tucker asked, "You were kind of out of it for a while."

"Pfft! Me? Oh yeah! I'm fine! Totally okay! Completely normal!" I replied back in a rushed tone. The only responses I got were two ridiculous looks from Sam and Tuck.

"That was totally lame wasn't it?"

They shared a look and looked back at me, both replying at the same time; "Yeah."

I gave a long sigh and wrung my fingers through my hair, hanging my head down low.

"What's going on Danny? What has you so hung up?" Asked Sam.

"I-it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Danny." Sam held a threatening tone and gave me a hard look which distinctly said 'you-better-tell-me-or-I-can-and-I-will-force-the- answer-out-of-you'.

"Alright, Alright! I just have this strange feeling in my stomach that there is something going on with that Dante guy. Something big. I don't trust him."

"Is it the same feeling you got from Gregor?" Asked Tucker, tapping away on his PDA.

"Yeah but 10 times worse! I have this feeling something's about to happen in Amity, and I think that Dante kid is going to be at the center of it all."

"You're overthinking _and _over exaggerating things Danny! I'm sure everything's going to be fine." Said Sam, going right back to reading through the book.

"Yeah dude." Said Tucker. "If it's the same feeling you got from Elliot then I'm sure it's just some stupid paranoia thing you have going on."

I gave another long sigh and slumped down in defeat. "You guys really suck you know that?"

"Love you too Danny." Sam said, giving me a quick peck on the check and a pat on the back. I gave one more glance back at Dante behind me and went back to work, but throughout the entire period I had the strangest feeling of someone watching me.

* * *

><p>Two more periods went by with nothing out of the ordinary happening and just good old boxy being the only ghost showing up to annoy the hell out of me. But oddly enough Dante had all the same classes as me with the same introduction every time he was introduced to the class; I was actually starting to think it was rehearsed. But him being only a couple feet from me at all times just aggravated my paranoia more and more, my distrust of him only amplifying. But then came lunch. Once lunch came around it only sealed the absolute distrust of the pony-tailed teen, the most surprising, biggest, and talked about event of winter break occurring.<p>

My friends and I walked into the cafeteria at the end of third period like we always did, got our food and sat down. We discussed the usual things like ghosts, video games, movies, and our Christmas/winter break plans. The "popular" kids shortly arrived and sat at their table and then came in Valerie, joining us at ours.

"Hey Val." We all greeted.

"Hey guys."

"So why didn't you join our group during Lancers? You seemed a little lonely." Tucker asked, taking a huge bite out of his hamburger which made Sam recoil in discuss. Still chewing, he continued "Actually you haven't hung out with us all day."

"Yeah sorry about that Mr. Lancer wanted me to show Dante around the school." Valerie replied, digging into her chicken.

"What is he like? Is he hiding something? Does he work for the Guys in White? Was he sent by Vlad to spy on me?" I asked rapidly, edging closer and closer to her with each question.

"Whoa Danny! What's with the 20 questions?"

"Well mister ghost hunter here doesn't trust the new guy. He thinks he's out to get him or something. It's just his paranoia acting up, don't worry about it." Sam chimed in, taking a big mouthful of her salad.

"I AM NOT PARANOID!" I yelled out embarrassing myself for the second time of the day with everyone in the cafeteria eyes on me. I silently slumped back into my seat as the other teenagers attention turned back to their foods and conversations, my outburst temporarily forgotten. Now in a much more lowered voice I continued.

"I'm just worried about what may be going on. First we have that Assassin or whatever you want to call him showing up, out of the blue, and now comes along this mysterious Dante guy. I don't like the way he looks at everyone, it's like he's analyzing them for the best possible way to take them down. It freaks me out a bit. So yeah I'm paranoid, but wouldn't you be too?" I asked, looking at all of the people – withholding my family – who know my secret.

"Look Danny," Valerie said bringing in her own two cents. "You have a right to be paranoid. It comes with the job we have. But you can't be suspicious of everyone you meet. The only 'mysterious' thing going on with Dante is that he keeps on transferring from school to school."

"I-I guess you're right Val."

"Good," said Sam. "Now that sharing time is over we can move on to the more important things like the fact that Tucker won't stop eating the thing he calls 'food'."

"Hey don't hate the player hate the game." Tucker replied, taking another bite out of his meal.

"That doesn't even work here!"

As the twos arguing continued I couldn't help but smile, the tension from the previous conversation disappearing. I was just about to break the two up when a massive _SLAM _came from the back of the cafeteria, the doors blasting open. I looked over and saw Dante, in all of his semi-intimidating glory, appear. He casually walked towards the lunch line, ignoring the whispers he was getting and quickly got his food. He set the tray on the table closest to the doors, the school-christened "nerd table", and sat down making everyone already sitting their scurry away. It was kind of funny in retrospect, watching all of the nerds run away like frightened rabbits. But that wasn't what was on my mind right now because as soon as Dante sat down Dash quickly got up and made a bee-line for him, along with all of his jock cronies.

_"Here it comes." _I thought bitterly. I was a little sorry for the teenager, having to deal with Dash on the first day. It made my suspicion of him somewhat lessen and be replaced by pity, but only a little.

Walking up to Dante with a smug grin Dash stood imposingly over him trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"Hey Dantelion!" Of course all of Dash's jock bodies laughed at his lame nickname for Dante, trying to please their ever glorious "leader". "I think you and I need to have a little talk. You see I'm the top dog around here. El numero uno. So as being the number one guy I need to assert my authority over nerds like you."

I don't know why but I was suddenly shocked at finding out Dash knew a word like assert.

"So if you would just give me your lunch money there won't be a problem. Capiche?" I almost burst out laughing at Dash's demands for Dante's lunch money. What is this the 80's?

Dante, in response, ignored Dash completely and kept on eating his meal not even giving him a look or grunt of acknowledgement. I was mildly impressed at the way he scoffed at Dash's annoying intimidation. I was starting to like this guy more and more. But judging by the look on Dash's face I would say he wasn't.

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!" Slamming a meaty fist onto the table, Dash gave Dante a look of pure rage. But this caused the semi-small table to shake, launching Dante's food onto the floor. He looked down at his fallen food, then up at Dash, then back to his food, then to Dash again.

"You just ruined my lunch." His voice was monotone, but I got a sudden sense of forbidding from those words.

Giving a smirk, Dash straightened proudly displaying his athletic form to Dante. "Yeah what are you going to do about it?"

Dante let out a long sigh and got up from the table standing to his full height of at least 6 feet. He was a few inches taller than Dash but that didn't faze him still proudly displaying his smirk for the world to see.

"Must we really do this?" Dante asked in an annoyed and exasperated tone.

"Yeah Morenobody I think we do!"

"Very well Baxter. Show me what you can do."

"It's your funeral!" Shouting out a battle cry Dash charged, his fist raised and ready to knock Dante's lights out. But to the shock and surprise of many Dante caught the fist with one hand, his position not even budging an inch as Dash let out a surprised gasp. Putting more strength into his attack Dash tried moving the wall that was Dante and you could tell he was _really _trying. Sweat started to form on his forehead and his arm shook with stress, his feet tried staying in the same place but he was slowly starting to slip. Giving out an even louder cry of exertion Dash put all of his strength into it but it was no use as, with almost no effort, Dante pushed Dash's fist back making him stumble and fall flat on his butt.

Red with rage, Dash seethed in anger at the boy in front of him his nostrils flared and breathing heavily.

"Get him!"

Now here was where I felt any sympathy for Dante vanish.

As the jocks charged towards Dante, all 5 of them, he calmly stood in his position not getting ready to defend or attack. But as soon as the blocks of meat got within pounding range of him he went into action. Ducking under the first fist he brought his knee up and knocked the wind out of the first guy, then with blinding speed systematically punched all along his torso finally he brought his leg up and Sparta kicked him away the jock flying back and knocking into a table. I could hear a few cracks as he landed; I guessed a couple ribs may have been broken. The cafeteria was eerily silent at the display of strength, awed by the simple domination over the jock.

But it quickly ended, the rest of the jocks getting over their brief fear and going right back into reckless rage. The second jock tried to go in for a tackle but Dante sidestepped out of the way, making the attacker run into one of his buddies. Another attacked from behind Dante but he dropped down low and did the splits (I didn't even know a guy COULD do the splits!) making his attacker completely missed as he flipped back up with his legs spinning in the air, kicking the guy straight in the jaw. Once he was back on his feet he did a mid-kick to the guys' ribs twice, bringing his leg back like a rocket, then he finished him off with a clean roundhouse kick to the face Dante's thick boots making a large imprint on his head. He wouldn't be getting up any-time soon.

While this was going on I couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction at my assumptions of the mysterious teen. I knew there was something off about him and I was – for once – proven right, and they all thought I was paranoid! But there was still a nagging voice in the back of my head saying that I know this guy from somewhere. His voice was deep, deeper than anyone else I know in Amity, and was very distinct. I knew I've heard it from somewhere before but try as I might I couldn't place a face to the voice. Actually, now that I think about it, his stature and height does seem very familiar as well as his surprisingly graceful movements. The more I thought about the teen the more my suspicions grew; knowing for a fact there wasn't anyone else like him in Amity. So why do I get a sudden sense of déjà vu whenever I see him?

A suddenly loud crash brought my attention back to the fight, seeing another one of the jocks on the floor and the fourth flying through the air and land on top of table making it quiver under his weight. I looked back over the center of the cafeteria and saw Dante and the last of Dash's thugs staring each other down. Dante's gaze was slightly unnerving; I could see his opponents legs shake in fright and a small bead of sweat going down his face. There was complete silence in the hall as everyone waited to see who would make the first move, which was of course the jock. But his move was slightly unexpected, even though it really shouldn't have been. Screaming like a little girl and flailing his arms in the air he ran out the cafeteria, a small wet spot on his pants growing noticeably larger. With his exit finished, Dante smirked and relaxed knowing that everyone left to fight him were either too scared or unconscious.

"That was way too easy. I at least thought the five of you could have made me sweat more." His voice was cocky and slightly arrogant, a huge difference from the collected and emotionless teen that was standing there before.

He began to walk away and towards the double doors leading to the hallway, seemingly done with his display of power. But, not one to know when he was outmatched, Dash shot up and screamed a cry of rage running forward to meet the black clad teen. Dante, his smirk even wider than it was before, turned around and unzipped his hoodie taking it off and holding it in his arms.

"How about we play one of Spain's favorite past-times eh? It's a fun little sport with a bunch of fancy costumes and a huge audience." Dante began to unveil his hoodie as he talked, not even caring that there was 240 pound quarterback charging at him. He turned the red inside of the jacket to face Dash as he held it with both hands, making it look like a…cape?

"Now there are two things you need to have to play. A bull and a matador, luckily we have both. You can be the bull…" Dash came closer and closer, until he was right on top of Dante ready to tackle him to the ground. It looked like he would succeed too. But at the last minute Dante sidestepped and made Dash run through his hoodie, going past him and smashing into the wall. "And I can be the matador."

Back and forth the two went, Dash charging in for a tackle or a punch and Dante stepping aside and having Dash run through his red hoodie. Every time he did Dante would shout out olé, mocking the "bull" at every turn. The humiliation ended with a final olé and Dante passing his hoodie over Dash, making him slam out the double doors and into the hallway. Dante soon followed suit, kicking open the doors and walking out to meet Dash.

When the two left nobody moved at first, still slightly shocked at the easy time Dante had fighting the toughest person in school. Then like a flood worthy of Noah people rushed to the doors, pushing each other out of the way to get outside. I was smart enough to just phase the four of us through the wall while everyone was too distracted to notice.

Continuing from where they left off Dante walked towards Dash and stood a few feet away from him, having the good graces to let Dash get up. Dash slowly got onto his feet, panting and his breath shallow.

"I…won't…let…you…beat me so easily!" Dash screamed rearing a fist back and throwing a wild haymaker at Dante. He once again caught it but instead of having the arrogant smirk like before he now had his emotionless mask again with coldness in his eyes. He grabbed Dash's arm and twisted it in an awkward angle, making him take a quick in-take of breath.

"Your fighting is sloppy." He twisted it even further as Dash whimpered in pain. "Your technique is crap." He twisted more, almost making Dash scream. "And you let your emotions cloud your sense. See I don't like to fight people who don't challenge me, and you are certainly no challenge. So I'm sure you won't mind if take out my annoyances on _you_."

Bringing his other arm above Dash's he held is elbow out and brought it down like a hammer, slamming the appendage on the football players arm. There was a loud scream of pain as everyone heard a sickening **_CRACK _**come from Dash; I tried to hold back my surprise at seeing Dash's arm get seemingly broken so easily.

"I think it's about high time someone taught you a lesson."

Dante let go of the arm and allowed Dash to wallow in pain as he tried to hold back tears. Then, deciding Dash has had enough time for the pain to go, he kicked him across the chest sending him back into the wall sliding down to the ground. Not even getting a chance to recovery Dante grabbed Dash by the hem of his shirt and threw him against the lockers erupting a loud bang as his body made a dent in the metal and rolled back onto the floor.

"Today you'll be learning…"

He got on top of Dash and grabbed his shirt again, punching him in the face making blood slide down his mouth from his noise. "Respect!" He punched him again, making more blood come out of his mouth as a couple teeth flew out of it. "Discipline!" Another punch, another spout of blood. "Patience!" He punched him for a final time, knocking Dash's head back as he got off him. Dante wiped his now bloody knuckles on his white shirt, making the red rub on the white. Dash laid unmoving on the floor but still breathing, his face bloody and bruised. We thought the fight was over, that was until Dante brought his leg up straight in front of him aiming it right at Dash.

"And last but not least…"

Like a guillotine he brought his leg straight down and slammed the axe kick straight into Dash's stomach making him gasp and cough up blood. Moving his foot off the jock's stomach he crouched and whispered into Dash's ear, the whisper silent to everyone but me.

"Not to bully the weak."

Standing back up he looked at Dash's defeated form with complete contempt not at all concerned with the bruised teen. "Class dismissed."

He walked away and picked his discarded jacket off of the floor, not once looking back the bewildered crowd of students. He eventually turned the hall and was gone, the people present were silent even as they heard the sound of a door opening and closing. Everyone was shocked at the brutality Dante put on Dash, nobody expecting the once thought harmless guy with facial hair and a motorcycle to be so ruthless and uncaring. People were finally broken out of their daze by the arrival of Principal Ishiyama and Mr. Lancer the two rushing out of their offices to see what had happened. The duo went into action, questioning students and calling an ambulance for their star quarterback as everyone came back to the present, the jocks and A-Listers helping out Dash while everyone else stayed back and out of the way.

"Still think I'm paranoid?" I asked my three friends.

"Sorry for ever doubting you dude." Tucker replied.

"We need to keep a close eye on him. Who knows what other secrets he's hiding." Sam said as she glared down the hall.

"I'm right there with ya girl." Valerie said, looking down the hall as well/

While the three were discussing Dante and the recent fight I couldn't help but think.

_"Dante Moreno. Just who are you?" _

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think in the reviews and until next time. Assassin4life is out! Peace!<strong>


End file.
